Save her
by othhsmfan
Summary: Sharpay Evans is married and in an abusive relationship with Jason Cross. Troy Bolton comes back home to be with her and will do anything he can to save her but it's a lot harder than he expected. Is Sharpay doomed or will she be saved?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, after a long time of not writing stories I decided to start again********. I've had the idea for this story for a while now and was always too lazy to write it but now I finally decided to. Hope you guys like it and please read and review! Oh I don't sadly own High School Musical or any of the characters but I will make up and use some my own.**

**Troy Bolton woke up with a blonde girl next to him. She looked a lot like Sharpay but she wasn't her. This girl was Tiffany and she was the captain of the cheerleading squad for the basketball team that Troy now played on. Just looking at Tiffany reminded Troy of how much he missed Sharpay and knew he had to go home. He got out of bed and began packing to go back to Albequerque.**

"Troy, baby what's wrong"? **Tiffany asked rubbing her eyes, barely awake".**

"Sweetie, look I'm sorry but we can't be together anymore. I'm in love with someone else, I'm sorry. I have to go home and find her".

"Oh, you'll regret this! I'll make sure of it",** Tiffany grabbed her things and stormed out of his room. When she left Troy began looking for tickets back home.**

**…………………………………………………………………………………………**

**Sharpay Evans woke up with bruises all over her body. She looked over at the person lying next to her and remembered what had happened. Her husband, Jason Cross had raped her and severely beat her last night.**

"Jason, why do you keep doing this to me"?

"Sweetie what are you talking about? You were so much fun last night, now I remember why I love you". **Kisses Sharpay.**

"Ew get off of me you asshole!".

"Fine, I will. I'll go eat something I guess. Go make our daughter cook me so food".

"First of all, she has a name and second of all no. You're hungry you make it yourself! I'm tired of you making us do everything for you"!

"You little whore"!** Jason slapped her hard across her face and left the room to the kitchen.**

**Just then, their daughter Tiarra(yes, the same Tiarra from HSM 3 except without the British accent cause that wouldn't work for this story) and saw her mom crying.**

"Mom, what's wrong? Is it dad again? Look, I made you some food, so try to forget about everything for now".

"Thanks sweetie, you know you didn't have to.".

"No problem, I'd rather feed you than that monster. I should be going, enjoy your breakfast. I'm meeting up with John soon".

"Oh right, you're boyfriend. I'm happy for you I am, just be careful okay. I don't want you ending up the way I did".

"Don't worry, I'll be fine". **bTiarra started leaving when Sharpay noticed bruises on her daughter's arms.**

"John"?** Sharpay asked, not taking her eyes off of the bruises.**

"Mom! No, of course not".

"Then who? Honey, is it your father"?

"Ye-Yes", **Tiarra's eyes started tearing up.**

"Gosh I am so sorry, I'll promise we'll get a divorce soon and I'll talk to that monster about what he did to you soon enough",**she gave Tiarra a hug.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Meanwhile, Troy had just arrived in the Albequerque airport. He reached out his cellphone and dialed, waiting to get an answer on the other line. Finally, he heard her voice and smiled.**

"Troy"?** The voice asked in disbelief.**

"Hey Gabi, yeah it's me. How is she"? **He asked implying about Sharpay.**

"Horrible, Troy if you only knew the things her daughter and her go through everyday."

"Well that's what I'm here for, can I crash at your place? My parents are out of town for a while".

"Yeah sure, I'll come pick you up".

"Thanks, see you soon bye".

**To be continued!**

**Please review******** Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**I wanna thank you guys so much for your reviews, I love getting them but then who doesn't? Oh and mizz__bubbley to answer your question Tiarra is 14.**

**Chapter 2**

**Troy stood at the front of Sharpay's house, not sure what he should do. As much as he wanted to see the girl he loved, he was afraid that she would be mad at him for not getting in touch for 15 years and slam the door in his face. Finally, he knocked on the door hoping for someone to open the door.**

"Hi, um who are you"? **Tiarra asked, looking confused.**

"Hi, I'm Troy, Troy Bolton".

"Oh my gosh, you mean that basketball player who my mom is in love with"?

**Troy laughed. **"Yeah, I guess so".

"You took long enough, come on".** Tiarra took his hand and lead him into the hallway of her house. Then she went into the living room to get Sharpay.**

"Hey mom, there's someone here to see you".

"Really, who"?

"Um, I don't know, he's hot, tall, has brown hair and plays on an NBA basketball team".

"OH MY…wait, Troy's here? Sweetie are you sure?"

"Yeah mom, he introduced himself so go before he leaves! I'll cover for you if dad comes home".

"Thanks, love you Tiarra".

"Love you too mom".

**Sharpay ran into the hallway and practically leapt into Troy's arms. She kissed him passionately, not even giving him a chance to say something.**

"Troy, I missed you so much! I can't believe you're finally back", **she started to cry.**

"Shar, I care about you so much and can't live without you any longer."

"Aw, well come on let's go to my room, we have a lot of catching up to do".

**After hours of talking and not leaving the room, Sharpay had fallen asleep in Troy's arms. When she woke up she started freaking out and woke Troy up.**

"Troy, crap Jason will be home soon"!

"Wait, where was he last night?"

"Um I don't know, staying over at some friend's house".

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Come on Gabi, I know you know where Bolton is", **Jason said kissing Gabriella's neck.**

"I'm not telling you anything because I don't know anything! Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you".

"Well then I guess I've have to continue torturing you". **He kept kissing her neck. **"Now, is he staying at your house and over at my house right now"?

**Gabriella nodded yes, feeling awful for betraying her two best friends.**

**............................................................................................................................**

**Jason entered his room to find Sharpay lying in bed with Troy.**

"What the hell? Sharpay you fucking little slut, what's going on"?

**He slammed the door behind him and locked it, making sure no one would be able to leave.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, I really want to update but don't know what should happen. What do you guys want to happen in the next chapter? I will use your ideas!:) I'm leaving on vacation on Saturday and want to update before then so please help! Thanks so much to all of the people contributing ideas! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N :Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while! I hope you still read and review********. I'm leaving on vacation from Saturday until next Saturday so I won't be able to update before then. Please review!**

_Crap, what did I just do? Jason's going to kill Troy and I can't let that happen!_** Thoughts rushed through Sharpay's head as she got out of bed to try to explain things.**

" Jason, look I'm sorry it was all my fault. I didn't mean to betray you, it just happened".

"Yeah, I'm sure you didn't mean for it to happen, you whore!** Jason pushed Sharpay onto the floor and began kicking her.**

**Troy jumped out of the bed and stopped Jason.**

"You don't really want to do that, do you Bolton"? **With that Jason punched Troy and Troy punched Jason back.**

"Troy! Jason! You guys please stop. Troy, sweetie please go downstairs. I have to talk to my husband".

**Troy walked downstairs into the kitchen to see Tiara sitting with tears in her eyes. He sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her.**

"It's funny, Troy . You've been a better dad to me in these two days than Jason has been in the past 14 years. They argue so much, I don't get why she stays with him. "

"Tiara, what exactly happens between then"?

"Well, my dad gets mad, calls her names such as whore, slut and then beats her severely. Sometimes he comes into my room and hits me too because he's so mad at my mom and needs to take his anger out on someone else".

"I'm so sorry, I wish there was something I could do. I have to go though but I promise I'll be back later". **Troy kisses Tiara's forehead.** "Think you'll be okay"?

"Troy, is it okay if I go with you? I need to get away from all of this for a while".

"Sure, come on let's go. We'll text Sharpay later and tell her where we are. I feel like I should take her with us, I feel horrible for leaving her here".

"I know, I do too but trust me it's a bad idea. We should leave her here, if you get involved my dad will only get more mad and hurt her a lot more".

**Jason saw Tiara and Troy walking somewhere in the bedroom window and smiled evily as he thought of how he would get Tiara to tell him what her and Troy talked about.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Tiara had gotten back home after hanging out with Troy for basically the whole day. She was the happiest she had been in a while. They had gone out for sushi, saw the latest Harry Potter movie and had some dessert. She was in her room getting ready to go to sleep when Jason walked in .**

"Um, have you heard of a thing called knocking"?

"Is that really some way you should be talking to your dad"?

"Some father you are! Troy's more of a dad to me than you are".

**Jason slapped her.** "Shut up you little bitch! "Speaking of Troy, what were the two of you talking about"?

"Oh nothing, you know we were just hanging out".

"Come on Tiara, just tell me." **Jason ran his fingers down Tiara's back and brought her close to him.**

" Ew, get off me! Seriously, nothing really. We just talked about New Moon and Harry Potter 6.", **Tiara said lying, when what they really talked about most of the time was how they were going to get Sharpay and her out of that house and with Troy.**

"Alright, sounds like something you would bring up. Good night , see you in the morning".

"Can't wait", **Tiara said under her breath. **"Good night".

**She was too tired to do anything so Tiara pulled out her cellphone and sent Sharpay a text.**

___Hey mom,_

_Hope you don't mind that I was spending the day with Troy._

_I had so much fun, wish you could have been there!_

_Love you and hope you're okay! _

_P.S. Troy and I are working on a way to get us out of this house._

_Good night!_

**Sharpay smiled as she got Tiara's message, texted her back and went to sleep. She hoped that tomorrow would help them reach their dream of escaping this torture house.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Sharpay woke up and rushed to the bathroom. She felt really sick and sitting at the toilet, she threw up and couldn't stop for a while. Tiara was walking by her mom's room and heard her throwing up.**

"Mom, what's wrong? Are you sick"?

"I don't think so, I felt fine last night. I think it's just a morning thing and it will pass. Come on, let's just hang out today. Jason's gone for the day and we need to have some mother-daughter bonding."

"That sounds great but mom, I don't want you going to the mall or anything when you could throw up at any moment. Wait a minute, mom you didn't have sex with dad these past couple of days did you"?

"No, of course not! You don't think I'm pregnant, do you"?

"It's possible, morning sickness is a sign. Did you sleep with Troy when he spent that night over here"?

"Oh my god".  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Tiara walked over to Gabriella's house and knocked on the door. Luckily, Troy opened it.**

"What's you problem, Troy"?

"What are you talking about"?

"You come over to my house telling my mom that you're still in love with her, spend the night and then leave, not even trying to contact her".

"Trust me I wanted to, I just-"

"What, you chickened out? My mom has wanted to contact you but she's trying to be careful and doesn't want Jason to see or hear anything. Really though, what kind of guy sleeps with a girl, gets her pregnant and then doesn't even bother to come over".

"Wait, what do you mean pregnant"?

"Shit, did I just say that out loud?"

"Yeah, you did, now explain!"

"Well, we're not definetly sure yet but the first thing my mom did when she woke up this morning was throw up. Morning sickness is something you get when you're pregnant".

"Shit, what did I do? What can I do to help"?

"You can come over and comfort my mom, she's having a panic attack".

"Alright, let's go".

**Troy showed up and gave Sharpay a huge hug.**

"I can't believe this happened, I'm sorry".

"What are you sorry about? You don't want to have this kid?"

"Of course I do, Shar I love you and I'm so excited for us to have our first child together. The only problem is you're still married to Jason and he would kill the both of us if he found out".

"I think we shouldn't worry about that right now, we should got to the doctor".

"Great idea, let's go".

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Tiara was anxiously awaiting the return of her mom and Troy when she finally heard the door open.**

**"**Finally, so what'd he say"?

"Yes, it's official! I'm pregnant and Troy's the father".

"That's amazing! Congratulations".** The three of them joined in a group hug.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ah! Sorry for not updating for a while. I'm back though and I thought a lot about this chapter so I hope you guys like it! Please review. Thanks******

**Troy lay in bed with Sharpay, waiting for her to wake up. Finally he heard her moving and kissed her on the nose.**

"Good morning, sweetie".

"Good morning!"

"Wow, someone seems happy".

"I am, we're finally together and Jason has been gone for like 5 months and none of us know where he is. Which is a good thing. I love you so much Troy, I'm glad you're back here".

"I love you a lot too Shar, that's why I want to tell you something. First of all, I found a house that the 3 of us can move into. The second thing is that I want to adopt Tiara as my daughter. She deserves a real father".

"Adopt me? Really"?** Tiara smiled as she walked by their room.**

"Come in here, snooper-mc. Snoop-snoops".

"Haha very funny, dad. I still can't believe you're going to adopt me"!

"I'm glad you're happy, I am too."** He looked at Sharpay and saw her holding onto her stomach.**

"Baby, are you okay"?

"Yeah I'm just starving and I'm really craving a cobb salad, one from panera bread".

"Alright, well Tiara and I will go and get 3 salads and we'll be back soon. Be safe, don't try anything dangerous while we're going".

"Don't worry, I'll stay in bed."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Jason woke up in the same bed as Gabriella. He heard his phone ringing and picked up the phone.**

"Hey Zeke, what's up"?

"PREGNANT? Wait are you sure she just didn't gain weight or anything"?

"I'm positive, she couldn't have gained that much weight. Trust me, I saw her and Troy together, she's definetly pregnant"!

"I'm going to kill him! Thanks for the news, I'll settle this once and for all".

"Jason? What's going on, who are you going to kill"?

"Don't worry Gabby, I was just talking to Zeke and I said I was going to kill one of our friends for not giving back the money he borrowed from me. I have to go for a little but I'll be back soon". **He kissed her forehead and walked over to his house.**

**Sharpay heard the door open and thought that there was no way that Troy and Tiara had come back so fast.**

"Troy? Tiara? Is that you"? **She walked over the stairs leading to the first floor.**

"No, you slut it's me"! "How dare you get pregnant with Troy's baby? You whore"!

"Jason, please let me explain!"

"I'm tired of your explanations, you're a bitch and I hate you!"** Jason pushed Sharpay down the stairs and she didn't stop rolling until she reached the bottom step. Smiling at what he had done, Jason sneaked into Tiara's room, waiting for her to come back.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Troy and Tiara had come home and saw Sharpay lying on the floor crying and not being able to get up.**

"Shar! Baby, what's wrong?"

"Jason, the baby, Troy I'm sorry", **she sobbed into his chest as he helped her sit up and wrapped his arms around her.**

"I'm going to go get the phone and call 911", **Tiara said as she ran up the stairs as fast as possible.**

**Once she got to her room, she walked over to her bed and grabbed her phone. What she didn't know was that Jason was standing behind her and shut the door so she couldn't get out.**

"Jason? I mean dad? What are you doing here? You shouldn't even be showing your face right now"!

"What I don't understand is how you could let your mom get pregnant with that mutt's child"!

"How is that my fault! They love each other and I approve of their love. Besides you're just jealous of Troy because he's a succesful NBA star while you're a telemarketer"!

**Jason slapped his daughter hard across the face.** "How dare you say that you slut"!

"Oh right, I'm the slut. How's Whorella doing?"

"That's none of your business! Besides how do you even know about us"?

"I saw you guys making out in the store and I couldn't believe it. Ryan's my uncle and I am so going to tell him! He deserves to know what his wife is doing behind his back".

"Not if I can stop you"!** Jason grabbed Tiara's neck and began choking her. He had been choking her for about a minute when she passed out and right at that moment, Troy ran into the room.**

"What the HELL did you do to her"?** Troy punched Jason and knocked him unconscious.**

"TIARA! WAKE UP,PLEASE!"** Troy shook her and began to sob loudly. Sharpay had heard the screaming and crying and had managed to walk up the stairs.**

"OH MY GOSH"! **Sharpay began to cry and fell onto the floor. Troy called 911 and they rushed Tiara to the hospital.**

**News about what had happened to Tiara had reached all of Troy's and Sharpay's friends. Gabriella, Ryan, Chad,Taylor, Martha and Kelsi were all there .**

**After waiting for about half an hour, the doctor came out.**

"Excuse me, Ms. Evans and Mr. Bolton"?

**"**Yes"?

"It seems like Tiara wasn't able to breathe for a while and lost a lot of oxygen so she will be in a coma for a while. I'm so sorry, I wish I could do something".**(That might not be realistic but pretend it is for the sake of the story)!**

"A coma"? **Sharpay broke down again. **"First I have a miscarriage and now this"?

"Sh, you know our girl. She's strong, she's survives everything".** Troy kissed Sharpay as he held her in his arms.**

**Will Tiara wake up? Read on to find out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:Hey guys I'm back! Hope you're still interested in reading********. Enjoy**

**Chapter 7**

**Troy was asleep with Sharpay in his arms. They had stayed at the hospital until 1 am last night and then were sent home to get some sleep. All of a sudden Troy's phone rang, causing him to wake up.**

"Hello"?

"Troy? Can you come over, please"?

"Gabi? What's wrong? It sounds like you're crying".

"I-I'm fine, just please come". **Gabriella gives Troy the directions to where she is and waits for him to come.**

**Troy got into his car and drove to where Gabriella was. He felt awful for leaving Sharpay, the girl he loved so much when she was such a nervous wreck at the moment. He was also worried about Jason coming over and hurting her but Gabriella was one of his best friends and she needed his help.**

"Gabriella?"** Troy asked, walking into some random room, when he realized that he was at Zeke's house.**

"Troy, thank you so much for coming! I actually made a mistake though- I don't need you here".

"What do you mean? Gabi, you look like you've been crying".

**Jason comes up behind Gabriella and wraps his arms around her waist.**

"Good girl, Gabi. Now I guess I won't have to rape our daughter tonight"** Jason whispered this last part in Gabriella's ear so Troy wouldn't hear.**

"What the hell is going on? Gabriella, I thought you needed my help"?

"What's going on is that you're about to get the shit beat out of you, Bolton"!

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Sharpay woke up and was freaking out. Troy wasn't there and she didn't know what to do so she called Chad and within minutes, he was there.**

"Hey Chad, thanks so much for coming over! I don't know where Troy is and I'm really scared".

"I'm sure he's okay, everything will be alright. I did bring you a pineapple smoothie though, you're favorite".

"Aw thanks, you know me too well"!

"That's why I'm you're best friend"** Chad smiled.**

"I'm really glad you're happy with Troy Shar, you finally deserve to be happy after 14 years of hell".

"Thanks, I am too. That's why I'm worried, if something happens to him I don't know what I'll do."

"He'll be back soon and tell you what happened, you should get some sleep though Shar, you look exhausted".

"I just slept but I guess you're right. Will you wait until I fall asleep"?

"Of course I will and then me and Taylor are going over to the hospital to watch over Tiara".

"Thanks Chad, love you".** She gave him a hug.**

"Love you too Shar, now rest'.** He kissed her cheek and waited until she fell asleep before leaving to the hospital.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Troy was lying on the floor, all bloody and weak. He got up but Zeke punched him in the stomach, which made him fall back down.**

**Jason laughed. **"I don't get why Sharpay sees in you, I mean you're weak. Look at you, you can't even defend yourself!

**With that, Zeke took Troy off of the floor and threw him against the wall and Jason walked over to Troy.**

"I'm going to go talk to my whore of a wife but I'll be back soon and then you'll get it, you better not even try to leave"!

"Don't you even lay a hand on her"!

"It's too late for that, I already had a child with her and who knows maybe I'll have another one if I really feel like it.** Jason laughed and went to this car.**

**Sharpay woke up to Jason's footsteps. She was terrified when she saw that it wasn't Troy.**

"Jason what the fuck are you doing here"?

"Don't talk to me like that, you slut"!** Slaps her across the face.**

"Where's Troy? I know you did something to him, where is he"?

"That weak, pathetic asshole? Getting the pulp beat out of him, just like he deserves and I haven't even had my shot at him yet. I can't to hear his flesh hit my fist".

"Jason, please don't hurt him! You've already hurt our daughter, who hasn't even woken up yet and if you do the same thing to Troy I'll kill you"!

"Yeah right, you wouldn't even think of it."

"Hey Shar, are you pregnant again because you know there's nothing that a roll down the stairs can't fix".

"You asshole! I fucking hate you, get out of my house"!

"Alright, if you want me to go beat up your boyfriend, that's what I'll do. Just so you know, you're such a whore and you'll never be happy because you're always going to want to be with someone else".

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Jason walked back into Zeke's house.**

"Finally, you're back. What took so long"?

"Oh you know, just taking care of my whore at home. Where is he"?

"In the living room, where he was when you left."

"Perfect".

**Jason came into the room and quickly knocked Troy back to the floor. He punched him in the face, stomach and threw him against the wall a couple of times. After half an hour, Jason stopped.**

"You're so pathetic, Bolton. You can go back to that bitch now".

**Troy came back home and slid back under the covers, hoping Sharpay wouldn't even notice that he was gone.**

"Troy, baby"?

"Yeah"?

"I'm sorry about everything that Jason and Zeke did to you today. They're terrible, I'm really sorry".

"Baby, it's not your fault. I still love you no matter what".

"I still love you too, Troy".

**A/N: Yay! This chapter is done, oh and you're questions will be answered in the upcoming questions along the lines of: Jason and Gabriella have a daughter? You'll have to wait and see. Oh and what's really going on between them anyway? It will be answered in the next chapter******


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Yay I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated for a while but I'm pretty sure you'll be happy with this chapter. Oh and everyone should go see The Stepfather

**It had been 2 weeks since Tiara had been in a coma. Troy and Sharpay were sleeping when Troy's cellphone rang. He looked at the clock and sighed. It was 8:30 in the morning and he was exhausted but seeing that it was Chad, Troy answered the phone.**

"Chad? What's going on, it's 8:30"!

"I know and sorry to wake you up but I have good news, Tiara woke up"!

"What! Oh my gosh that's amazing thanks for telling me, I'll wake Shar up and we'll be there in half an hour".

"No problem, see you then"!

"Shar, baby,** Troy rubbed her back** wake-up".

"I am going to kill Chad! It's so early I want to sleep["!

"Okay well if you don't want to go and see your daughter stay and sleep".

**Sharpay playfully hit Troy's arm "**What? Tiara's awake? We have to go, now!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Half an hour later Sharpay and Troy rushed into the hospital and found Tiara's room to see Chad and Taylor sitting on her bed and talking to her. Tiara's eyes lit up when she saw Sharpay and Troy rush in.**

"TIARA"!** Sharpay hugged her daughter.** "I missed you so much, I'm so glad you woke up I wouldn't be able to live without you".** Her eyes filled up with tears.**

"Thanks mom, I missed you too! I missed you too Troy",** he came closer and hugged her.**

"Sweetie, I missed you too! I agree with your mom it would be really hard without you".

**Sharpay turned to Chad and Taylor and gave each of them a hug.**

"Thanks for calling us guys, you rock!"

"No problem, it's weird we woke up to Tiara talking about sushi in her sleep", **Taylor said laughing.**

"Yeah, that sounds like my daughter she really loves to eat sushi".

**Just then a mad Ryan walked into the room.**

"Uncle Ryan"!

"Hey Tiara, glad to see you're awake",** he gave his niece a hug.**

"Ry, what's wrong? You seem really angry".

"Why don't you ask your whore of a best friend"?

"You mean your wife"?

"Yes how can you not know what I'm talking about"?

"I don't! Ry, what's going on?

**Just then Jason and Gabriella walked into the room together and Sharpay understood everything.**

"What the fuck? Gabi, how could you"?

"Shar, listen I can explain"!

"Save it you slut, I don't care what you say".

"Oh I'm a slut? You're the one who's cheating on your husband with Troy".

"Yeah because I'm in a horrible relationship with Jason, while you're in a perfect relationship with Ryan"!

"Get that bastard out of my room"!** Tiara looked at Jason with disgust and started to cry. Chad sat down next to her and gave her a hug.** "Don't worry, I'll make sure he'll be out of here as soon as possible with his new girlfriend".

**Gabriella's eyes filled up with tears. **"Sharpay please I really am so sorry! You cheated on Jason twice, once with Chad when him and Taylor weren't married and now with Troy. I don't get why you're making such a big deal! I'm mostly mad about what you did to Ryan and until you apologize to him, I never want to talk to you again. You even had a child with Jason!" ** Gabriella looked at Sharpay as if she knew something but instead of saying anything, she took Jason's hand and they left.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**The doctor had told Sharpay and Troy that they have to keep Tiara for an extra night so they stayed overnight with her. The next day they had taken Tiara and everything was going well when Troy walked into their room and saw Sharpay on the bed crying. Troy took Sharpay into his arms and kissed her.**

"What's wrong?"

"I lost my best friend, my husband is with her and I-I think Tiara's your daughter".

**Troy had a shocked expression on his face. **"That's why Gabriella looked at you like that when you got mad at her for having Jason's daughter?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry Troy. I told her I was having doubts about who Tiara's father was. I slept with you the same day I had slept with Jason and the next day I found out I was pregnant. Tiara would be either your or Jason's daughter so we have to get a DNA test done".

"Okay, let's do it tomorrow".

**Tiara was standing at their bedroom door the whole time and was in shock.**

**To be continued!**

**Is Tiara Troy's daughter?**

**Will Gabriella make up with Sharpay and get back with Ryan"?**

**Read on to find out******


	9. Chapter 9

**Tiara, Troy and Sharpay were waiting in the hospital waiting for the DNA test to be done. Troy and Sharpay sat nervously as Tiara was sleeping on Troy's shoulder. The doctor came out and called Tiara and Troy out to get the test done. A half an hour later they were out of the building and driving home.**

"Mom, Jason's calling, what should I do"?

"Ignore him"!

"He keeps calling, trust me you don't want to get him angry."

"Fine, answer it. I want to know what he's doing with whorella".

"Hey dad- I mean Jason, what do you want"?

"Tell your mother to get her ass home, we need to talk"!

"Psh you wish"!** Tiara hung up her phone and talked to Troy and Sharpay all the way home.**

**Troy went grocery shopping and dropped Tiara and Sharpay off at their house. Tiara ran upstairs to take a nap and Sharpay went into her room.**

**Sharpay was putting her things away when she heard a voice behind her and someone grab her arm. She turned around and saw a shirtless Jason standing there.**

"What the hell? Jason what are you doing here? I told you to leave me alone".

"I don't think you should let Troy and Tiara take that DNA test, Shar"

"Too bad they already did and we will be getting our results back as soon as possible".

"That was a stupid mistake oh and by the way your daughter is having sex with some guy in her room".

"What? No she's not"!

"Fine, don't believe me but if she ends up pregnant it's your fault. Shar, I think I still love you."

"That's bullshit! You never loved me, well maybe you did for like the first 5 years of our marriage and then things started getting horrible. I can't believe I stayed with you that long and let Tiara get hurt so much".

"I'm sorry it's just that I thought I would lose you and I didn't want that".

"I thought you were with Gabriella"?

"I don't really know why I was with her and can't believe I got her pregnant so many years ago. Can you forgive me"?

"I- I guess. I'm probably really stupid for doing this but I'll give you another chance. I'll explain everything to Troy and Tiara will be sad but she'll survive".

**Just then Tiara walked in with her boyfriend, who was a look-a like of Taylor Lautner. She screamed as she saw her parents kissing.**

"What the fuck?"

"Tiara, sweetie please let me explain"!

"Mom how could you? I trusted you, he's only going to keep hurting us! He just wants Troy out of the picture so that he can do whatever the fuck he wants to us and no one will help us".

"Tiara"!

"No mom, I love Troy and I guess I'll just have to move in with him. He's probably my dad anyway and I am not living with this monster".

**Tiara grabbed her boyfriends hand and stormed down the stairs.**

"She'll cool down Shar, I'll talk to her".

"Thanks Jason".

**Jason walked out of the room with an evil smile on his face.**

_That whore, she'll believe anything I say. Now I can really have some fun with the two of them,_** he thought as he ran down the stairs after Tiara.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Two days later Tiara was talking on the phone to Troy about how unfair her mom was being.**

"Can you believe her? She is such a bitch sometimes, how can she do that to me? To her"?

"Tiara sweetie, I know your mad and I'm very sad in disappointed in Sharpay but you should calm down".

"No! Especially now that me and you know that you're my father I refuse to live here! When are we going to tell mom that we got the results of the test by the way"?

"Soon, I promise".

"Thanks daddy, hey I love you but Jason is about to come into my room. I'll talk to you later".

"Bye sweetie".

**Jason walked into Tiara's room and sat down on her bed.** "Who were you just talking to?"

"None of your buisness, I don't trust you and think my mom is stupid for getting back together with you".

"You were talking to Bolton, weren't you little bitch? I am going to hurt him so badly, he better stay away"!

"Don't' you dare hurt my dad"!** Before she knew it those words were out of her mouth.**

"What? That asshole's your dad? Well, I guess I can do this now".** He pushed Tiara down and began taking his clothes off, then hers.**

"What the hell are you doing? I am not having sex with you, pervert"!

"Well too bad because I am".

**Tiara tried to fight Jason off her but it was pointless. He was really strong so an hour later she woke up after being raped and was crying. She looked for her phone but realized that Jason must have took it while she was sleeping.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**Jason was very happy at what he had just done and with Tiara's phone, he called Troy.**

"Tiara are you okay"?

"It's me Bolton, I just had sex with your daughter. It was very invigorating", **he laughed.**

"You fucking asshole I am going to kill you! Don't you ever touch my daughter again!"

"Well she is living here with me and not with you".

"We'll see about that, bye pervert"!** Troy hung up the phone and knew what he had to do. He changed and went to court, he had to get custody of Tiara to save her from any more torture.**

**To be continued!**

**Oh and hmjesseluvva19, thanks for the Taylor Lautner idea!**


End file.
